


Bashful and Beautiful

by weareallstoriesintheend_3



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smutty Language but no acts, adam sackler x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallstoriesintheend_3/pseuds/weareallstoriesintheend_3
Summary: Summary: You take some time to admire your boyfriend Adam. (Yes this is me just writing some self-soothing Sackler Appreciation)Warnings: Some smutty language but no acts
Kudos: 3





	Bashful and Beautiful

This. Fucking. Sucks

You closed your laptop, finally free from the studying you had been doing, and crawled back on the sofa to lie down. Not too long after your brain started to get foggy with falling asleep you hear keys in the lock behind you; your eyelids flutter open in the darkness of your blanket fort. You hear the scrape of the door being opened and there is a few seconds of rustling and heavy steps before you hear an inquisitive voice “Hey doll?” You peek out from under the grey fluffy blanket that was currently draped dramatically over every inch of you. Adams eyebrows were raised over concerned eyes. “It’s done” you nodded towards to the laptop on the table before burrowing back under your blanket. He dropped down to a crouch and rubbed his hand smoothly up and down what he presumes is your leg “That’s great kid” “Its shit” you grumble, muffled beneath miles of fluff. He chuckles before hooking his fingers over the edge and pulling it down to see your pouty face looking back at him “But it’s done” he reminds you.

“Come up, get up” he says jumping to his feet. “No” you tried pulling the blanket back up but he caught it just in time “Up!” “No!” you retorted, before you had time to continue your well thought out argument for why hiding under this blanket for the rest of time was the best idea you’ve ever had it was whipped from your body. Cold air rushes over your exposed areas of skin and you whine dramatically. Adam cackles before hooking one arm under your legs and the other wrestled under your head and shoulders before hauling you into his arms. You squeal clutching handfuls of his t-shirt in order to feel steady. He drops himself into one of the chairs that was pushed out from the dining table with a grunt and shuffles you into a comfortable position on his lap. “Better” he says with a grin. 

You snuggle yourself into his body as best you can, feeling the solid warmth of his chest underneath you, one hand curled up in his t-shirt and the other at the back of his neck. He was right, this was better. “What do you want to eat?” he asked after a few moments silence, you looked up at the clock on the wall and flinched at the time – not realising how long you’d been practically face first in your laptop. Turning your head slightly you softly bite his neck “You”. He chuckles and swats your back lightly “Actual food please kid” “Tacos please” you mutter into his skin, biting his neck again. He shakes you off his lap and onto your feet rubbing his neck with a smile “and you call me the gremlin”

You move yourself into your own seat as you watch him crash about the kitchen to begin dinner. Leaning your elbows on the cold wood of the table you admire the muscles of his back and his legs in those jeans he barely ever takes off whilst also barely wearing them as the always button hangs open and they sit slack on his hips. But mostly you admire this man, just him.

When you’d met him he was just this weird guy your friend from the theatre introduced you too – a guy who said nothing most of the time and yet every time he opened his mouth it was always wholly strange and amusing. The way he phrased things, like the thoughts in his head always bypassed his filter, and the way he smiled when he said something that made most people cringe with disgust except for a few (mostly just you) who laughed. He was unique and, at the time you thought, quite simple in his ways. But over time that changed – he started insisting on taking you for coffee every time you came by the theatre. At first you thought it was just as a thank you for appreciating his ridiculous, unabashed and quite frankly gross comments but eventually you realised that this big lumbering man had a bit of a thing for you. Slowly, over many cups of coffee, you learned more about the man behind the mask. The mask of seemingly uncaring and unashamed behaviour hid a complex man with stories, rivers of feelings and an unusual outlook that could keep you enraptured for hours. “You’re brilliant” you’d burst out one day after he’d finished one of his pseudo-speeches about something he’d read in the newspaper earlier that day that had riled him up from the second he read it. You watched as this overconfident man blushed and almost tried to bury himself in his seat. That was another thing you learned - Adam Sackler was as a paradox. He was someone who could simultaneously run his mouth with the unfiltered filth that occupied his mind whispering about how he wanted to _tease_ _your tight little pussy until you begged for him_ in the middle of a grocery store to blushing at the simplest of compliments. He could spew every fantasy going whilst he fucked you but afterwards as you lay by his side commenting about how beautiful the galaxy of freckles on his back is he would bury his face in the pillow and let out an embarrassed groan before looking at you with the sweetest, shyest face.

He was wonderful, crazy and yours. He’d made it clear that when he committed he did it with every part of his soul and he was right – when he was in he was IN. You lived in fear that one day he would grow bored of you and find someone new. His mind always moved at a million miles an hour and you wondered if someday he’d think you can no longer keep up. You’d heard the stories about his ‘mistakes’ with Hannah, Jessa and everyone that came before you because Ray couldn’t keep a damn thing to himself. But the Adam in those stories felt like a boy and the person in your life was a man. A man who had learned and grew beyond all expectations of him. A man who was yours, wholeheartedly.

He turned around mid-chop of an onion almost as if he could sense your eyes on him. “Like what you see kid?” he smirked before dropping the knife and pushing his jeans from his hips letting them drop to the floor. He kicked them off his feet like a child trying to rid themselves of a jumper, all dramatic movements and grunting, before turning back to you with a smile. “Always” you laugh. You slid out of your seat, crossing the space in a few steps before slinking your arms around his waist from the back. Placing kisses to that wonderful galaxy that spread across his expansive back. “But your ass wasn’t what I was looking at you lunatic” you leaned back and smacked his butt. He gave you that signature cackle once again as he resumed cutting onions “Well you couldn’t see my dick from where I was stood so what kid? You day-dreaming about my shoulders again?” “I’m never telling you anything ever again” you rested your forehead against his shoulder blade rolling your eyes “I was just admiring you. Just you” You placed a soft kiss matter of factly to his skin and headed for the bathroom, presuming you could get a quick shower in before dinner would be ready. You needed to wash off the groggy feeling that still weighed down your muscles. Before you closed the bathroom door behind you you took a second to look back at Adam, he caught your eye and you couldn’t help but smile - ah there is my bashful boy.


End file.
